voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
MC
The MC is an abbreviation of "Main Character", a common title given to the female protagonist of Otome games. The MC of a Voltage game is always a young woman with long reddish-brown hair (although in some games she has short hair). Her eyes are rarely shown in CGs, even in images that would be expected to show them, but in later games the eyes are drawn with it. Because the MC is a placeholder for the player, she is typically given very little back story and her personality is never explored as thoroughly as the other characters in the game. Name The MC's name is changeable in each game. While most games have space for a first and last name, Pirates in Love only allows space for a first name Background Because of her status as a placeholder, the MC's back story has very little detail. Pirates in Love: She lives on island of Yamato with her family and works at a bar prior to events of the game. Her family situation changes depending on what route you play, but the fact that she works at the bar to support her relatively poor family does not. My Forged Wedding: She is a native from Kyushu and related to Kunihiko Aikawa, whom she calls Uncle. At the start of the game she has just finished college and flown to Tokyo in order to find a job. Kunihiko offers to help her find a job but she must help one of the LI regulars, which is pretend to be their wife/fiancée to alleviate their situation. In the PARTY version she goes to her uncle's bar called "Kunian Bar" in Tokyo to introduce her fiancé to her parents. Seduced in the Sleepless City: A new editor at the entertainment magazine, ‘Cinderella.” She lives in Tokyo, Japan with her roommate and friend Fuko, and has dreamed of being an editor since she was a little girl. In the PARTY app version (Sleepless Cinderella) she use to work for another editor company for low wage. She has Atsushi business card from when he help her father clear his name and found the truth. This experience got her to be a journalist to only find the truth. In Your Arms Tonight: A 31 year old woman working at an interior design firm. Before her arranged marriage to Koichi Natsukawa, she is implied to have been living with her parents. Be My Princess: She is a college exchange student studying abroad in the Kingdom of Charles. The second MM from Yakov's main route states that she hails from Oriens and is Oriensian. In the PARTY version of this game, she works for a designer named Jean Pierre and she also comes from Oriens. Love Letter from Thief X: She is the great-granddaughter of a famous artist/inventor who passed away when she was around five years old. Her love of art was inspired by him, and led to her becoming a museum curator. Her great-grandfather left her a ring that she always wears, and it is that ring that alerts the Black Foxes to her and lets them know she's the one they've been looking for. They kidnap her and force her to become a temporary member of their group in order to help them find and save the masterpiece her great-grandfather left for her - the masterpiece is different in each route. She eventually becomes a permanent member of the Black Foxes. My Sweet Bodyguard: She is the daughter of the prime minister of Japan, who only discovered her father's identity when she is attacked by several antagonists and saved by the titular bodyguards. She is the childhood friend of Kaiji Akizuki, who has a crush on her since then. A Knight's Devotion: She is a princess, but she grew up in the countryside unaware of her origins for her own protection. A group of knights are sent to retrieve her and take her back to her father. Office Secrets: She has brother that is currently going to college and has being working at her company for two years at the start of the story. She has also know Koji from her 1st years. 10 Days with My Devil: She works in an office with one of the titular demons, but doesn't know it until the end of the Prologue. She was supposed to be "toast" (demon slang for "dead") in an explosion that should have killed her as her fate decreed, but a dog belonging to one of the demons prevents her death from occurring. She begs the demons for 10 more days to live as she still has something to do. (What she has to do is different in each route, Rein's route being the only exception). Kiss of Revenge: 12 years ago, her mother died of a medical error at the hospital she now works at. She starts working there for revenge against the administration by murdering the hospital director for covering up the unreported error. Dreamy Days in West Tokyo: She left her home town 10 years ago overseas due to her father's work and she returns to attend High School. She lives with Johji. She is reunited with her childhood friends who she left behind when she moved away and soon, sparks begin to fly. Class Trip Crush: She goes to an all girls school which is in close proximity to an all boys school and her school is going on a class trip with some boys from the other school. Our Two Bedroom Story: She works in a company that publishes magazines known as Shiki Publishing. Her father died when she was younger, and her mother recently gets remarried. Her new stepfather offers a place for her to live but he doesn't tell her that his son, the man of choice, is already living there. With no where else to go, she's forced to live with her new stepbrother until she finds a house of her own. In an unlikely twist, she falls in love with him. Kissed by the Baddest Bidder: She works as a maid in the Tres Spades hotel. After accidentally breaking a glass Venus statue that was supposed to be sold in a black-market auction that takes place in the hotel basement with every IVC party, two men have the MC pay for it by putting her up for sale instead against her will. But since it's against the auction rules to put a human being up for sale without their consent, the organizers of the auction place the winning bid of $20 million to save her. Unfortunately though, she must now return the favor by choosing which one of the men will actually buy her and follow his every order until he decides to set her free. Serendipity Next Door: She's originally from Kanazawa and works at a small mail-order company in Tokyo; she was in charge of the imported foods department, but now she works in the imported products. She lives at the Maison du Mont apartment complex at room and her new neighbor is the very popular musician, OMI. Metro PD: Close to You: She works at small neighborhood police station for two years until a man named Nomura transfers her to the Metropolitan Police Department and works in the Special Investigations 2nd Unit. She is also well-known for her judo skills in the academy especially since she threw her sensei to the ground once. Be My Princess 2: An amateur, yet budding pastry chef. She is a resident in Nobel Michel and lives by herself but her home country was never stated. She mentioned that she had met May during her time in college. She also mentions her grandmother, who was her inspiration for becoming a pastry chef. Enchanted in the Moonlight: Her family runs a shrine in Tokyo, but she focuses on her job as a librarian. She was born with the ability to amplify an ayakashi's power which awoken on the night of a red moon; a human like her only appears every 1,000 years. Five ayakashi clan heads offer to protect her but she must bear a child for one of them. Her child will be the next Ruler of the Mononoke Village. First Love Diaries - A Kiss on the Beach: She is a high school student, and on the first day of her sophomore year she and her friend Maki decide they will get boyfriends: Maki comes up with a plan she calls "Love 101" and encourages her to date of the boys who ask her out. Finally, in Love Again: She's a 34 year old pastry chef who got fired from her last job. For her thirty fourth birthday, her mother sends her a certificate to a singles event where five guys each want to be the one to spend more time with her. True Love Sweet Lies: She works as a freelance photographer in Tokyo. Her photo of a secret meeting between politicians is published on billboards across the city resulting in the Underground Tokyo population pursuing her for her life. Her Love in the Force She enters a police academy as one of the very few female students in order to become a Public Safety officer. After being assigned to one of the five instructors as a personal aide, she goes on undercover missions with him. Star-Crossed Myth: She loves stars ever since she was little and always wishing upon them. When she went to a planetarium in Tokyo, she befriended a woman who worked there and also terminally ill; and after the death of her friend, she lost her memory of that time by one of the gods. She now works at the same planetarium in Tokyo living a normal life until six gods appeared before her and her life will never be the same. Although she can't see it, she has 'stars in her eyes' meaning that she's a reincarnation of a goddess. Her preincarnation was the goddess of fate, but she sacrificed herself in order to save humanity. Scandal in the Spotlight: She comes from a town in Ehime and was aspired to become a screen writer when she won a contest while attending college. After being thrown out by her producer for embarrassing him and refusing to sleep with him, the boy-band REVANCE makes her their lyricist after the original one disappeared and she is to replace him until he returns. She is tasked with creating the lyrics of REVANCE's new song and has to work with one of the members, man of choice. My Wedding and 7 Rings: She's an ordinary office lady who has been working at the Sanno Corporation for five years. She lost her parents when she was in high school and was close to her classmates Yamato and Ren. Her uncle raised her and she helped out in his restaurant and when she was in college, she worked at Kunihiko's bar. Sakura Amidst Chaos Coming soon... Kiss Me on Clover Hill: She's enrolled in the School of Design at Mukaigaoka College of Art. Due to a misunderstanding with her initial roommate, she was kicked out and had no where to live. After walking around hopelessly for a while, she was brought to Clover Hill where she was offered a room to stay. Now, she's the only girl living among six men, five of which are also students at Mukaigaoka College of Art. My Last First Kiss: Coming soon... Butler Until Midnight She was raised by her mother until she died while she was in middle school and was then raised by her grandparents (most likely maternal). She speaks to her father through letters but she has never really seen him; she believed that he was a captain of a cruiser and was always overseas, but the truth was that he is from a prestigious family in Japan. When she became an adult, she left her hometown and moved to Tokyo in order to work for a publishing company called First Lady. She gets conned by the butlers into buying an apartment and now can't leave or else she'll be homeless (since she spent a lot of money moving) and can't work at her job. She learns the truth about her father and is to be trained by them so that she can be introduced to society on her father's next birthday. After School Affairs She is a homeroom teacher who teaches English during her time at the all-boys high school she teaches at. However, once the all-boys and all-girls school merges, she gets partnered up with another teacher. Before the announcement of the merger, she had moved to a new apartment complex where all the teachers from the all-girl high school live at. Bad Boys Do It Better! Coming soon... Era of Samurai: Code of Love She's the daughter of a doctor in mid-19th century Kyoto. She runs the clinic after her father passed away but it was burned down by ronin and rescued by the Shinsengumi. She now lives with them in their compound as a medical aid. Age *In Pirates in Love, she's 19 years old and in the second sequel, she's 21. *In My Forged Wedding, she's 23 years old as she is said to be 3 years younger than Yamato. (She is 24 years old by the events of the sequel). *In Seduced in the Sleepless City she's 22. In the PARTY version she is 26 years old. *In In Your Arms Tonight, she's 31 years old. *In Be My Princess, she is 19 years old (as stated she is a year older than Glenn). *In Love Letter From Thief X, she's 24 (as it is stated by Tatsuro who says he's a year older and in the sub-story A Field Day for Thieves Kenshi states that she is the same age as Takuto). *In My Sweet Bodyguard she's around 20 years old. *In A Knights Devotion she's 23 years old. *In Office Secrets, she's 23. *In Kiss Of Revenge, the staff at the hospital praise her for becoming a official doctor at the young age of 29 in the prologue. She moved away in her junior year of high school, after her mother died; the main story takes place 12 years after that. *In Dreamy Days In West Tokyo, she's 17 years old in Season 1, 20 in Season 2 and 27 in Season 3. *In Class Trip Crush, she's 17. *In Our Two Bedroom Story, she is 26 years old in the main route but is 27 by the events of the sequel (she states her age in Kaoru's sequel while discussing her next article). *In Kissed by the Baddest Bidder, Her age is unknown but there are a few clues: In Eisuke's route, Eisuke assumes that she's around 23 for she looks like she's around his sister's age; In Samejima's route in the sub-story Spying Eye 2, Samejima states that he (and Inui) recently turned 20, which she exclaims that she's older than him and also states that the bidders are older than her, so she's younger than 24. *In Serendipity Next Door she's 25 years old. *In Metro P.D. Close To You she's 24 years old. *In Be My Princess 2 she's stated as being 28 - the same age as Hayden and Kuon. *In First Love Diaries - A Kiss on the Beach she's 17 years old. *In Finally, in Love Again, she turns 34 in the prologue and in Season 2, it's been a year since she's worked at Larme so she's 35 years old. *In True Love, Sweet Lies she is 27 years old. Rui (26) is younger than her and Kiyoharu (28) is a bit older than her. In Rui's epilogue, Kiyoharu mentions that she is 27. In Nozomu's route, she said he is 12 years older than her which is make sense because Nozomu is actually 39 years old in Japanese route, even though in English route he is 35 years old. *In Star-Crossed Myth she states that she is 20-something years old. *In Scandal in the Spotlight she's 25 years old. (As she stated that REVANCE had debuted when she was a freshman in High School.) *In My Wedding and 7 Rings she's somewhere around 25 years old; she's been friends with Yamato and Ren for 10 years, since high school. *In Sakura Admist Chaos she's in her early teens during the prologue, but there are no hints as to her age during the main storyline. *In Kiss Me on Clover Hill, she is a freshman at Mukaigaoka College of Art and its mentioned throughout routes that she's too young to legally drink alcohol. The legal drinking age in Japan is 20, so context clues indicate that she's either 18 or 19 years old. *In My Last First Kiss, she's 24 years old. *In After School Affairs, she's either in her mid or late twenties given her profession as a high school teacher. *In Bad Boys Do It Better, she's 17 years old. There has been no hints as to her ages in the other games. Personality Her personality is different in each game. But in nearly all games the MC's personality has similar traits. For example, they're all pretty, kind, and a bit naively innocent. In every game, the MC is portrayed as either a virgin or just really inexperienced, making her flustered very easily. With her personality, depending on the guy, it comes down to three main personalities; desperately wants to understand him and loves him near the beginning; completely loathes him and wants nothing to do with him, is very naive and depends on him for a lot of support. Pirates in Love: She is a very resourceful girl like using kitchen tools from Nathan to defend herself. She is also very clumsy, cheerful and loving to those around her. She also very hesitant to some things. My Forged Wedding: She is attentive to people needs without them saying anything, comes across as a little gullible and at times a little simple-minded. She is optimistic, honest, kind and a klutz. She is easy to read in terms of her emotions. All of the guys are attracted to her sweet and energetic personality. Seduced in the Sleepless City: In this game it is shown that she still has the same tastes as Takuto from Love Letter From Thief X and she sees the MC from the same game in the Celebs VS Thieves Special Story. In Your Arms Tonight: She is strong-willed and dedicated. She tries to be optimistic and doesn't want to give up on her husband or her job without first seeing them through to their ends. MC tries her hardest to meet the expectations of everyone, and takes very little time to consider her own happiness. Be My Princess: In this game, she is portrayed as a really charming and attractive woman although she's not aware of that herself which makes her humble and a well-rounded character. She's opinionated but knows when and what to say. She's also very honest and not materialistic. She's also has a very curious personality in her as she always finds herself being caught in the middle of something because of her curiosity. As opinionated as she is, she has the tendency to be clumsy at her words and actions that would lead to misunderstandings. She's the kind of woman that will take care of others first before herself - as seen in every route if there are paparazzi around, she would first think of how it will affect the prince rather than her. She's also very hardworking as a student (Non-Gree Version) - she would always think of her school every time she gets whisked away to live in another country - and as a designer (Gree Version). And she's also very attached to her family as she would think if they're going to be affected whenever she gets herself involved with a prince. Love Letter from Thief X: She loves art and has a lot of sass, but is kind. At first, she thought the Black Foxes were criminals because they stole art, despite already being stolen by other criminals, but she eventually accepted their beliefs and wants to help them recover artwork (especially her great-grandfather's). Her favorite food is pork noodles and apparently has similar tastes to Takuto. My Sweet Bodyguard: Coming soon... A Knight's Devotion: Coming soon... Office Secrets: She tends to be uncertain of herself most of the time in most routes and other routes she can be a bit confident. She is stern when necessary and is shown to be sad or depressed when her lover is being nice to others when something is wrong. She also takes her work seriously telling her boyfriend to keep their affair a secret to avoid trouble. 10 Days With My Devil: She is described as "pure, innocent, stupidly trusting, and way too stupidly honest" in Satoru's sequel, and "bright" in Rein's route. She also seems to be a pacifist as seen in Satoru's route when she goes against Satoru's violent tendencies towards the people who upset him. Her pacifistic nature is also seen in Kakeru's sequel: when Kakeru gives her a switchblade for self-defense, she calls it "scary" to keep a weapon with her and hopes she would never have to use it. She cares deeply for her family and friends, and always thinks about others before herself, always giving without expecting to receive anything in return, and unwilling to use others to her advantage. She is also unselfish to the point of willing to sacrifice anything, even her own life, for the sake of others even if they object to it. This trait is considered idiotic by Kakeru, moronic by Satoru, weird by Shiki, selfish by Haruhito, and somewhat annoying by Rein. (Meguru is more accepting of this trait than the others). While she may seem feeble, helpless, or even saintly, she is also strong-willed and stubborn, always wanting to support others to the very end without any regard for her own desires or safety, feeling happy even if she helped in the tiniest way. Kiss Of Revenge: Prior to her mother's death, she seemed to be a very happy person. But all of that changed 12 years ago when her mother was killed by an unreported medical error. Ever since then, she had lived for revenge, feeling nothing but resentment against the hospital director for covering up the error instead of taking responsibility for it. Her thirst for vengeance had transformed her into a calculating, scheming woman, becoming a doctor at the hospital responsible for her mother's death just so she can murder the director. She attempts to use her love interest to get close to the director so she can kill him, but things get complicated when she falls for him. Only after does she enter an official relationship with him that she reverts back to her true self; a kind, happy person willing to help others. Dreamy Days In West Tokyo: She's pretty dependent on her friends but very dependable too. She cares a lot for her friends and even keeps several things to herself unless pressure to spill by her friends. She is hated by some girls who are jealous of her as she is close friends with many popular boys. She is relatively pretty since she does get hit on. She is always with her close friends sometimes and they get jealous when she talks to the other boys. Class Trip Crush: She's rather dense, able to cook pretty well, bad at math (in a certain route anyway) kind, caring and sheltered. She is relatively pretty since she does get hit on. Our Two Bedroom Story: She's very strong minded yet very naive and humble; not very sharp and tends to be gullible. She is a very good-nature person that usually puts someone else's needs in front of her own and described as pure and innocent. Kissed by the Baddest Bidder: From achieving her dream of working in a hotel, she is cheerful and very hard working despite having snobby co-workers. She is often uncertain of herself as she is a simple commoner amongst a group of high-class men. Despite her uncertainty; she is very considerate and kind-hearted, often being able to converse well with strangers and the like. Serendipity Next Door: She is a lover of food. She cooks very often and is seen thoroughly enjoying her job in food imports. Metro PD: Close to You: She is strong willed and dedicated, going to extreme lengths to solve a case. She's a capable detective but many do not see her so because of her appearance, and she sometimes feels insecure about that. She is very sassy, quick thinking, funny, and tends to hide her embarrassment with jokes. The 2nd Unit often treats her as "one of the guys" and teases her, which irritates her sometimes. She's also a black belt in Judo which she use to scare people and loves food. Be My Princess 2: She is an intelligent, career driven young woman who is also kind and has a bit of sass. She is very determined, energetic and has good health. She sets her goals into becoming a pastry chef as high priority and would even refuse a prince's marriage interview if she had something to do that is related to it. Though intelligent, she can be a bit dense when it comes to love and tends to put logic in front of her own feelings. However, she is not afraid to stand up for herself when needed. Enchanted in the Moonlight: She loves books (anything from fashion magazines to Japanese poems) and is reluctant to get rid of any of them. She doesn't get really embarrassed if she wears revealing clothing, though she rarely buys them. She's very appreciative of Samon for taking care of the shrine (which would've been her job) and likes to help out whenever she can. She likes to play card games and taking care of flowers. Her most sensitive area are her ears. She is described as being pretty, naive, quite gullible, and innocent. She is kind and helpful but rather dense, and also tends over thinks things a lot. First Love Diaries - A Kiss on the Beach: She's a kind girl who will stand up for herself and her friends when needed (even going so far to slap the ex of one of her boyfriend when the latter tried to play around with him) though she is clearly inexperienced in the topic love. During several situations in the game she relies on her three best female friends. She also is not someone who would let her head hung during a fight with her boy and instead decides (sometimes through her friends help) to try and make up. She is relatively pretty as she gets hit on. Finally, in Love Again: She's very sensitive about her age. She gets teased a lot and seems innocent. However, she is very passionate and hardworking as she is absolutely dedicated to her job. She is good at her job and is creative and original. She also loves to drink, particularly beer, and can cook other foods other than cakes and pastries. As the oldest sister, she would often take care of her young siblings and would be kind and caring to others, even to someone who treated her harshly such as Sakurako. True Love Sweet Lies: She is a bright, peppy young female who isn't afraid of showing people a piece of her mind. She is passionate about her work and interested in electronics (cameras and lenses, etc.). Though at times, she feels insecure about being feminine enough and as a result tries to change her image in small ways. She is able to hold her liquor well and isn't reluctant about going to the bar to drink her problems away. She is also somewhat immune to sleeping pills. Yuriko is not fond of her and as a result, often 'attacks' her by ramming her horns into her behind. Her Love in the Force: She has a strong sense of justice and can be quite obstinate. Her ideals can cause her to get involved in quite a lot of troubles, but tries hard (and is unsuccessful at it as her love interests come to her aid) to handle everything by herself. She is firmly rooted in her beliefs and makes decisions based on what she believes is right. However, she tends to tear up easily, cannot cook very well, and is not afraid to voice her own opinions, sometimes being too blunt about them. Star-Crossed Myth: Her main interest is astrology (she loves stars and often checks up on her horoscope). She's reluctant to believe that the men are gods, but she's willing to help them atone for their sin since she's the only one who can help them. She's sassy and not afraid to speak her mind, especially in her beliefs but she will admit when she's wrong. Scandal In The Spotlight: She aspires to be a screenwriter and hopes that creating the lyrics for REVANCE's new song will be her "big break" into the entertainment industry. She has a large and open sense of imagination, usually daydreaming in meetings and such. Her fantasizing can sometimes even come off as a reality. My Wedding and 7 Rings She loves food and is a dedicated worker at her job. She wants to marry for love, whether he's wealthy or not, and is not thrilled that she has to marry one of the special executives for they only want her because she's their ticket to be the next CEO. Sakura Amidst Chaos: Coming soon... Kiss Me on Clover Hill: She's a very talented designer and wishes to become a well-known designer in her future. My Last First Kiss: She hasn't gotten over the rejection of her first love. Her friend Saori also describe her as conservative. Butler Until Midnight She's very honest and direct, and also quite naive which the Butlers use to their advantage. But despite all that, she's a hard worker and loves her job at First Lady, a publishing company that distributes magazines for women between 20-30. She's not very good at taking care of herself and is apparently bad at cooking according to the Butlers, but she claims that she's good. She also hates cilantro and loves sweet things like french toast and custard. After School Affairs She follows the rules and tries set a good example for the students. She is considerate for both teachers and students alike and willing to do anything in order to satisfy the needs of others. She has a very lax way of teaching such as using American T.V. shows with Japanese subtitles to teach the students English, but once she sees that her method isn't working, she tries to improve her teaching style which she engages the students. She's a fan of H. Sera and likes stationery. Bad Boys Do It Better! Coming soon... Era of Samurai: Code of Love Coming soon... Family Most of the MCs had a normal childhood and were surrounded by loving parents. She's either an only child or has brothers and/or sisters. Beside her siblings, her parents and relatives are generally never named in the games. *'Pirates In Love:' She mentions having a younger brother in Eduardo's route, and also implies that her father left for another woman after he's forced to work away from his family due to their lack of money and hasn't seen him since, but she states that she forgives him for his actions. *'My Forged Wedding:' She has a younger brother named Daisuke. *'Seduced In The Sleepless City:' Coming soon... *'In Your Arms Tonight:' Coming soon... *'Be My Princess:' Coming soon... *'Love Letter From Thief X:' She's an only child. *'My Sweet Bodyguard:' Coming soon... *'A Knight's Devotion:' Coming soon... *'Office Secrets:' Coming soon... *'10 Days With My Devil:' Coming soon... *'Kiss Of Revenge:' Her mother died when she was 17 due to a medical malpractice, and her father had abandoned her for 12 years in order to expose the truth about the hospital's malpractice. *'Dreamy Days In West Tokyo:' Coming soon... *'Class Trip Crush:' Coming soon... *'Our Two Bedroom Story:' Coming soon... *'Kissed By The Baddest Bidder:' In the prologue, she mentally cries for her father, mother, and sister when she was about to be sold. Also when Ota pretended to be her little brother, she claimed that she didn't have a brother. *'Serendipity Next Door:' She has two older brothers, Koudai and Kousei. Their father was a fisherman who died when she was really young, so that's why Koudai is very over-protective of her. *'Metro PD: Close to You:' She's has a brother. Her family is rarely mentioned unless she's bringing home one of her love interests and telling them that she's marrying him. *'Be My Princess 2:' Coming soon... *'Enchanted In The Moonlight:' She's an only child living with her parents that are overseas. She stated that her parents are very traditional and do not accept a man into their family unless he had good manners; this was one of the reasons why her parents hired Samon to take care of the shrine since he was very polite. *'First Love Diaries - A Kiss on the Beach:' Coming soon... *'Finally In Love Again:' She's the oldest of her siblings. She has a younger sister named Hana, and two younger twin brothers named Take and Tomo. *'True Love Sweet Lies:' Coming soon... *'Her Love In the Force:' Coming soon... *'Star-Crossed Myth:' She's an only child. *'Scandal In The Spotlight:' Coming soon... *'My Wedding and 7 Rings:' She was an only child and grew up with loving parents. After the death of her parents, her paternal uncle raised her. She was also the granddaughter of Sanno's CEO but she never knew until after his death. *'Sakura Amidst Chaos:' She had an older brother, but both he and their father died in the war. She also has a paternal aunt and her son Taketsugu who is her cousin where she and her mother stay after her father and brother died. *'Kiss Me On Clover Hill:' Coming soon... *'My Last First Kiss:' She's an only child living with her parents that are overseas; however, in the second season, she starts living with her boyfriend. *'Butler Until Midnight:' Her mother is deceased, while her father is from a very prestigious family in Japan. *'After School Affairs:' Coming soon... *'Bad Boys Do It Better!:' She's an only child and her parents are living at Malaysia on a business trip. *'Era of Samurai: Code of Love' She's an only child who was raised by her father until his death a year prior to the events of the story. Her mother is never mentioned or seen in flashbacks, which could indicated that her mother either left or most likely died when she was an infant. Trivia *In True Love Sweet Lies the MC in Sakuya's route can only converse in her native language - Japanese. When she goes to a middle eastern country with Sakuya, it is evident that she can't speak a word of English. However, in Nozomu's main story - it is implied that the MC knows a decent amount of English, during one episode of his route. This means that the MC could potentially be bilingual. However, these two instances combined is inconsistent. Therefore, whether or not she is truly bilingual is rather questionable. *In My Devilish Bodyguard substory, it is confirmed that the MC from 10 Days With My Devil and MC from My Sweet Bodyguard have identical face. *The main reason why the MC don't have eyes in the early games is for the players to be able to feel like they are the MC not just reading a story. *In After School Affairs, the MC is an English teacher from the all-boys high school and currently one at the new high school. It's currently unknown how fluent she is in English or if she can speak English well, but she must have a good amount of knowledge since she presumably went to college and got a teaching degree. Category:Article Stub Category:MC